Fifth Element
by ChickenST
Summary: after they attacked they attacked Planet Kyuui and it was such a battle the planet blew making a new black hole near earth! And Keiko was also sent to earth and she was not reborn she landed in front of Tokyo tower.............


HI This story is going to be real awesome so I hope you like it! but for People who want to know this story takes place after Sailor Moon Stars  
  
Disclaimer: What are you looking at me for you write stories and you are looking at ME! What Did I do what!!!!!!!!  
  
Fifth Element  
  
Part One  
  
It all started 1,0000000000 years ago a black hole was in the middle of space it was sucking in all the meteors, Comets and Planets it could. Then two In love couple whom were married went and closed the black hole before it sucked up the whole planet that was called Kyuui. Once they had saved the planet at least 1,0000000000 years later they had a baby it's name was Keiko and she was the Sailor Serenity she was to go with her parents to the Moon kingdom so they could make peace and then when they got there the moon kingdom was attacked by not only Queen Beryl But Four other queens and Three people. after hey attacked they attacked Planet Kyuui and it was such a battle the planet blew making a new black hole near earth! And Keiko was also sent to earth and she was not reborn she landed in front of Tokyo tower.............  
  
She lands in front of Tokyo tower and then wakes up she goes to the temple and tells Serena all about the black hole and everything. "Oh no we have to get rid of it." Said Amy. "Well I am going to Tokyo tower wanna come Rini." Said Keiko. "Ok!" they get to the top of Tokyo tower and everyone there was out cold.   
  
"What happened?" Asked Rini  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Then the four Queens appear. (Beryl is dead) "RUN!" Said Keiko as A bolt heads for them and Keiko grabs Rini and then ducks. "We don't want to kill her!" Said one of the Queens that was wearing a Red Dress down to her knees and she had Red hair down to her shoulders with Red eyes and red high heels and a Crown with a red diamond (She is the bad Fire Element Fighter). "I Was aiming for the Pink haired wimp." Said A girl who looked the same but everything was green (She is the bad Wind Element Fighter). "Well you almost hit her work on aim." Said a Girl that looked the same but with Yellow everything (She is the bad Earth Element Fighter). "I Will get the Pink brat you just get Keiko." Said a Girl who looked like them but with blue everything. (She is the Bad Water Element Fighter.) then a wave of water Garbs Rini and then Keiko tries to get out of the Tower when Fire blocks her and Appears all around her then the Wind Fighter jumps in the Fire and Garbs Keiko as The Water wave is Stealing her energy when they start to leave the wave disappears and Rini fall to the floor out cold then about 1 and a half hours later Serena goes to get Rini and sees Everyone out cold then she calls the cops and then the hospital takes them all and then Serena takes Rini home and then they get her tea and Rini Tells them what happened. "We have to find Her." Said Rini. "Yes We do." Said Serena and then she calls the girl ans they all meet at the temple. "Keiko has been kidnaped and that Black hole is getting big." Said Amy as they all leave to look at the Tower for anything and then they heir four voices. "I think we can turn her to our side then she will not be able to go to the good Fighters." said one as three more people enter they were wearing General outfits and one was Dark_Slayer he had black short hair and then another boy was Dark_Spider and his hair was brown hair short and then the girl was Dark_Widow and she had hair down to her Knees. and has a general outfit on to and her eyes were green. "So did you get Keiko." Asked DW(Dark_Widow). "Yes we did." Said Dark Fire.   
  
"Good."  
  
"Now we just have to lock her up" Said Dark Water   
  
"Yes." Said Dark Wind  
  
They throw her in the cell. and then they leave. "Now the light Element fighters don't stand a chance." Said DS (Dark Spider) "What about those Sailor Brats that Serenity sent with Keiko." Said Dark Earth. "Oh Come on like they could beat us we beat there entire planet." Said Dark Fire. "With Beryls help." Said Dark Slayer. "Oh come on like she made much of a difference." Said Dark Wind. "Yeah but she did save you life." Said Dark Water. "Will you stop reminding me." Said Dark Wind as she hits Dark Water with a Lighting bolt. "Fine, Fine, Fine." Said Dark Water And then she sent a wave of water at her. "Don't forget we have powers too." Said Dark Water. "It seems that the Pink haired brats name is Rini and she is the Princess of the moon kingdom in the future!" Said Dark Wind. "We must finish her off first then." Said Dark Fire. "Yes we will send a monster then if that does not work we shall send Dark Widow." SAID Dark Earth. "Don't worry I won't fail." Said Dark Widow then Dark wind tells them everything about the other Sailors Even the outers.  
  
Back at Serena's house all the Girls were there. "We need Keiko to tell us how to close the Black hole before it sucks up the EARTH!" Said Serena in a panic. "Well Rini were did Keiko get Kidnaped?" Asked Amy. "At Tokyo tower." Said Rini. "Lets Transform and go to Tokyo tower." Said Lita. "Right!" Said All Of The other Sailors.  
  
  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Said Rini  
  
"Mercury Power!"   
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon Power!" Said Serena  
  
At Tokyo Tower.  
  
The Dark Fighters were watching and they sent a monster at Tokyo tower to finish them off. Then they get there and the monster was hiding. "SAILOR CHIBI MOON WATCH OUT!" Yelled Mercury and then the Monster grabs Rini and Starts Graining her energy. Then a Rose comes down and it hits the Monster and it drops Rini. Then Serena sends her Tiara at it and the monster Fades away and they here a voice and it was Dark Widows she says 'You may have Killed the monster but you won't Kill me' and then she appears right in front of her and cuts Sailor Moon in the chest and she falls to the floor and then she sends Four Balls of light at Each Sailor and then they fall to the floor. Then She hit Tuxedo Mask Knowing he sent the Rose. "That was to easy and I wonder if they were trying." Said DW. Then a Light hits her it was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Said Uranus. "DEAD SCREAM!" Said Sailor Pluto. "Who are you? I've never seen you Before." Said DW. "I am Sailor Uranus." "I am Sailor Neptune." "I am Sailor Pluto." "Good for you." Said DW then she looks at the ground and millions of monsters Appear behind DW and then they go after Sailor Pluto, Uranus, And Neptune. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" then all the monsters disappeared and all the Sailors And Tuxedo Mask woke up. All but Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
At Serena's House Alex, Setsuna, Michelle, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Serena, And Darien was siting by Rinis bed and Rini was laying there.  
  
"Alex, Michelle, And Setsuna will you help us beat all these bad guys all we need to do is find the Element Fighters and we can beat them. Sailors and Element Fighters vs. Dark Element Fighters and Three other people. We just have to hope they don't turn Keiko agents us."  
  
Said Serena  
  
"No. those people are to powerful we will not risk our lives." Said Alex  
  
"I Agree with Alex." Said Michelle  
  
"Well I don't you see Serena and the Girls told us about the black hole and if we don't help we all will die. Not a single Person will be alive. Only the Bad guys. So are you two going to help?" Said Setsuna  
  
"I guess I'll help." Said Alex  
  
"Me to"  
  
  
  
On a ship you see Four people on a ship. "We Must find Keiko. Lisa where is she?" Asked a Guy Named Zac. "The Bad Guys got her and the Sailors I don't know who they are looking for Keiko lets see if they know anything so they go to the Sailors (All four People go to the Sailors). "Hello..." Said a Girl Named Tina. "Who are you?" Asked Serena. "I am Tina the Good Fighter User of Wind!" Said Tina. "I am Lisa Good Element Fighter of Water!" Said Lisa. "I am Faia The Good Element Fighter of Fire!" Said Faia. "I am Jason Leader of the Good Elements and I am the Good Element Fighter of Earth." Said Jason. "You are the Good Element Fighters........" Said Serena  
  
The end of Part one  
  
Clue less or not you can't wait till the next part can you? please tell me what you think because I wanna know if you like it . 


End file.
